


Tai Ki

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/F, Hurt, Love, Pain, Rape, Shemale, Tears, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blood run deep the blood runs tight but the Tai Ki runs through Maliens like thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tai Ki

**Author's Note:**

> A love story secretly that makes you wanna cry and as you know,I do not own Star Trek or its movies or franchise just this characters.

Misa tossed and turned in a unearthly manner as she kicked her sheets onto the floor as if disgusted.

She had shot up and the darkness of the room had made her unseen in the darkness.

She had climbed out the bed bodily and she had stood up and she gasped as she tripped over the sheets that were thrown on the ground and she fell to the floor with a hard thud.

She slowly climbed up to her feet and she had growled angerily for no reason.

She raced quickly through her sleeping quarters into the living quarters and she growled angerily and sudden.

She then raced quickly back into her sleeping quarters and her eyes were pointed and her black eyes examined the darkness of the room.

"Lights on."She said aburtly and the computer beeped and the lights had came on and she began to kick at the sheets and she then gasped.

Rage and sex hormones had began to cloud up her logical mind.She could smell hormones coming far away even through the closed and thin walls.

_It was close..._

She felt her heart rush and her breathing increase.Her pupils increased and widdened and her tail had whipped ravishily out of control and her long black claws grew longer and her hair grew more out of control and more longer.

She had growled and her inhibitor beeped and a automatic voice had initiated over her inhibitor,"Strength growth to 200% and now increasing to the danger of 250%.Danger!Danger!"It said and Misa growled and she had undid the inhibitor,pulling the tubes out of her skin and she growled as she tossed the inibitor to the ground.

_It was now.._

She growled angerily and she raced past into the living quarters and toward the automatic door and she punched in the code and the door opened and she zoomed out of it and she roared viciously into the empty hall.

She growled as she ran down the hall and she sniffed the air and her back then hunched her over looking like a werewolf and she looked as if she was a creature back on Earth from forklore.

It inflicts the Malien's mind to think and their hormones take control of their thoughts...

  
Misa stalked the halls as looking for prey to attack and take.

~

Vanessa grumbled and she heard the frequent sound of growling and hissing.

She had slowly rose up sitting up in her bed and she had moved some of her hair out of face and looked over to her alarm clock.

_02:12._

She sighed and she crawled out of her bed and she had stood up in pure darkness.

"Lights to 50 precent."She said and the computer beeped and the lights came on to a reasonable setting.

She had grumbled and then she stopped and she heard growling and it wasn't her stomach.

  
She had made her way to the door and she had heard hissing and panting.

She rushed and grabbed her phaser from under her pillow and she turned it to stun and she had held it tight and stalked over to the door and she had punched the code in and she had got beside the wall and she gasped when Misa jolted in and she looked at Vanessa crazed and hungry for blood.

The door had automatically closed and Misa had pinned her to the wall making Vanessa drop the phaser to the floor and Vanessa had strained to get out of the massive grip but failed.

Misa was breathing heavily and then Vanessa noticed that Misa's inhibitor was gone and Misa's eyes looked darker and more crazed.

  
"Misa what are you doing??"Vanessa strained out as Misa had her tail coiled and tightly wrapped around her neck and she began to lose air.

"Me..Want...Vanessa!"Misa said sounding like a caveman,her words sounded like they were painful to say as her eyes slitted and she roared vicious and tossed Vanessa to the hard metalic floor and Vanessa groaned in pain and she didn't have time to think again.

Misa was already ontop of her,her weight pinned Vanessa under her.

Vanessa had pain beaming from her and then Misa _smirked_ and she had smashed their lips together.

Vanessa had no reaction time just a ravishing tongue and large fangs that were long and sharp grazing her bottom lip and Vanessa's eyes looked at Misa's slitted ones and she couldn't breath in seconds.

Then Misa pulled off of her and blood came from Vanessa's cut lip.

Misa made quick work of tearing and ripping into Vanessa's pajamas and she made sure they were shredded.

The claws tore and ripped at Vanessa clothes and sometimes even grazing and cutting slightly into Vanessa's skin.

"Stop--Please!"Vanessa pratically begged though begging doesn't come naturally to her but in this situation,It did.

Misa laughed away the pleading voice and she pushed Vanessa's legs forward and Misa purred pratically and Vanessa couldn't scream because Misa's tail wrapped around her throat and it was cutting into her circulation and her breathing.

Then Misa removed her shirt and pants easily and she had lined up infront of Vanessa.

  
Vanessa managed to get a glance of what that was.

It was long and purple and the head of it was light purple and it was just as lean as Misa was when she was normal.

Vanessa tried to not pant and lose excess air she needs but she couldn't help it.

Then Misa pushed forward and Vanessa screamed.

No preparation,No lube,No stretching,Nothing.

Vanessa suddenly had tears coming down her face and her hands strained out forward and she gripped Misa's long and scaly hands and she held it tight even though it wasn't the real logical Misa.

Misa then thrusted forward finally seated into Vanessa and she pulled out slightly half way and slammed back in hard causing a choked groan to come up from Vanessa's lips.

Vanessa wanted to hold Misa,tell her its ok and scream her name and tell her she loves her and let her ravish her.Instead she is laying on a cold floor and she is choking to death and she is unable to scream and say its okay.

Misa went fast and then her tail grip gotten tighter and Vanessa had tightened the grip on Misa's clawed hand and she wanted to cry but all her tears were gone.

It hurt each time Misa thrusted forward,It felt so painful that Vanessa had allowed Misa's claws to dig into her knees and allowed a trickle of blood to go down to divert her attention away from the piercing object inside of her.

"Please..s--slow down..."Vanessa choked out and Misa didn't care as long as she got what she wanted.

Vanessa had tears running down her cheeks and blood stained the remnants of her ripped and shredded clothes.

Then Misa began to get faster and faster then Misa's tail curled around Vanessa's neck and it grew a little longer then it wrapped around her hair and it then stopped and it had suck onto Vanessa's temple and Vanessa gasped.

The bind.

Misa's thoughts transferred into Vanessa's brain.

It was nothing but _need_ and _hunger_ and _lust_.There was nothing else but a great show of need and the need to satisfy the need of lust.

Vanessa wanted to cry again then Misa roared loud and fericously and then her hips slammed and shudder and she released into Vanessa.

Her thoughts now calm and serene,Vanessa's calm and serene and logical Misa was calm and relaxed.

Though Vanessa ached and she hurted and pain from her choked out neck had not made this more unpleasant,Misa had suddenly returned back to her and then Vanessa arched her back and her eyes turned to the side and she released,not hard but powerful.

Misa's hair was less messier and back to its normal length and Misa's hunger disappeared into mid-air.

Blood was on the floor along with the clear white cum and Misa slowly softening and she looked at Vanessa and blood trickled down the corner of Vanessa's mouth.

Misa had gasped and realized what she had down and she slowly pulled out and then the long apendage had got back under the sac it was hidden in before,disappearing out view.

Misa's long tail had unraveled from Vanessa's neck and Misa had tears brimming at her black now normal sized pupil eyes and Vanessa slowly rose even though the pain was preventing her to go any further,She rested her body on one arm to bring Misa close to her and hold her close.

"It's okay."Vanessa whispered into Misa's ears and Misa had cried on her shoulder and Vanessa soothed her gently petting her hair and holding her close and they sat on the floor and they stayed like for some mintues until Misa gently let go and gently put Vanessa' arm over her shoulder and she put her arm under Vanessa's legs and lifted her up and she had carried her to the bed that was still in distray.

"I'll resign as soon as possible...I'm still a danger."Misa said and Vanessa shook her head gently and she noticed that they both suffered but they didn't mean Misa needed to leave.

"No..."Vanessa said gently and she had wrapped her arms around Misa and she slowly dragged Misa down into the bed and Misa had laided beside her and she slienced Misa with a kiss that was gentle not harsh,a gently kiss that sealed the bind between them.

"Lights off."Misa said and the computer beeped and the lights had turned off and she curled up behind Vanessa holding her tight not painful..gentle and calm.

Vanessa gently rocked to sleep and she feel the breath of a gentle Malien behind her.

_Once fulfilled...They are unbreakable._

The End.


End file.
